Viernes Rojo
by Tatsumi-Walker
Summary: La vida nos cruza con aquellos que nos fueron destinados, pero qué pasa cuando la persona a la que amas no está destinada para ti? o al menos no en esta vida... Cómo vivir sin él sabiendo que también te ama? One-shot


********POV**** ****MORINAGA********

 _ ** ***Corre...más deprisa...ya casi, sólo falta poco*****_ estaba cansado, jadeaba tratando de llenar de oxígeno mis pulmones, mi frente comenzaba a sudar y sentía que mis piernas cederían en cualquier momento... aun así no me detuve. Cada mañana era lo mismo, a sido así desde hace poco mas de seis meses. Las puertas del tren comenzaron a cerrarse y con el último esfuerzo que hice logre entrar. Tratando de controlar mi respiración y limpiando el sudor de mi frente comencé a buscarlo con la mirada, lo cual no me tomo mucho tiempo.

Lo vi el mismo día que entre a la universidad, de eso ya hace seis meses. Ese día estaba platicando con el profesor Fukushima acerca de conseguir un ayudante, algo que no tomo con mucho agrado

 _ ** *******_ ** _ **Flashback**_** _ ** *******_

 ** _ **-Entiendo que usted es lo suficientemente capaz de llevar acabo tal responsabilidad**_** _ ** **Tatsumi-****_ ** _ **kun, pero entienda que es mucho trabajo para una sola persona.**_**

 _ ** **-Aprecio su preocupación profesor, pero hasta ahora ninguna de las personas que me han sido asignadas me ha sido de mucha utilidad por lo que no se puede avanzar mucho****_

 _ ** **-Si las personas que le recomendé****_ **** ** _ **no han cumplido con sus exigencias y no pueden llevar su ritmo, en ese caso lo mejor seria que usted mismo sea quien elija a su propio**_** _ ** **kouhai****_ ** _ **. Estoy seguro de que le llegaran muchas solicitudes por lo que no tendrá ningún problema en escoger al correcto para usted**_**

 ** _ **-Lo tomaré**_** **** ** _ **en cuenta**_**

 _ ** ***Fin del****_ ** _ **flashback**_** _ ** *******_

Ese mismo día fui a buscar a los que aun eran sus asistentes para pedirles algunos consejos. Una vez con la información necesaria me entregaron una solicitud la cual tenía que llenar y entregar junto a mi currículum. Envié mi solicitud la cual fue rechazada, aún así nunca me di por vencido

 ** ******POV**** ****SOUICHI********

Por un momento creí que no lo vería, sin embargo...aquí estaba. Lo vi abordar el tren bastante agitado, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo que seguramente hizo por llegar a tiempo a tomar el tren, su pelo húmedo a causa del sudor lo hacían lucir atractivo **_***¡MIERDA!***_** sentí mi cara arder por tan minuciosa evaluación física.

Nunca fui del tipo de persona que se interesara en nada que no fuera los estudios y mis experimentos, para mí mi vida era el laboratorio el cual consideraba como mi segundo hogar. Toda cosa acerca del amor y relaciones no eran mas que una inútil perdida de tiempo, algo sin importancia que no te daba beneficio alguno. Cada que alguna tipa venia a confesarme sus sentimientos era rechazada de la forma mas hostil que podía, esto con el fin de que no les quedaran ganas de volver y molestarme con sus ridículas confesiones de amor que para mi no eran mas que frases vacías sin bases ni fundamentos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que nunca sentí atracción por ninguna mujer lo que me hizo dudar de mi sexualidad y pensar que la razón por la que las mujeres no me atraían se debía a que quizás era homosexual, una idea que fue descartada al darme cuenta que ni los hombres me interesaban. Simplemente ese tipo de cosas no era lo mío. Al menos no hasta ese día.

 ** _ *****_** _ ** **Flashback*****_

Caminaba en dirección al laboratorio, la plática con el profesor Fukushima me dejo bastante molesto, no necesitaba a ningún inútil estorbándome en el laboratorio ni cometiendo error tras error, podía hacerme cargo de todo el trabajo yo mismo. Estaba por llegar al laboratorio cuando lo vi. Estaba sentado recargado sobre la puerta, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos los mantenía cerrados, en sus manos llevaba unas hojas las cuales abrazaba fuertemente. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y bajo la mirada a aquellos papeles, sus ojos brillaban de tal manera al mirar aquellas hojas en sus manos, como si de un tesoro se tratara y en su rostro se formaba una gran sonrisa, se levanto de aquel lugar sin dejar de mirarlos y se fue de ahí.

 ** _ ***Fin del flashback**_** _ ** *******_

Desde ese día solía encontrármelo casi en todos lados, sobre todo el tren y era justo en estos momentos en los que aprovechaba para mirarlo detenidamente. El tipo era una persona sociable, bastante popular, se la pasaba rodeado de personas y esa era la razón por la cual solo tenía oportunidad de mirarlo detenidamente sin que lo notará o alguien más me sorprendiera observándolo, sobretodo las mujeres que lo rodeaban las cuales le coqueteaban descaradamente y miraban mal a quien se atrevía a acercarsele o mirarlo. No entendía por que me molestaba tanto que se le acercaran, sobre todo cuando el idiota ese les sonreía de esa manera ¿que es lo que tenía él como para llamar tanto mi atención cuando nadie más lo hizo? Lo entendería si fuera una mujer, pero no era así. _*****Esto no esta bien, que me haya interesado en un hombre, no era normal.*****_

El tipo se sentó frente a mí. Siempre era el mismo ritual, él llegaba, se sentaba frente a mí y todo el camino se la pasaba mirándome hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Yo siempre desviaba la mirada fingiendo no saber que era observado y cuando llegaba el momento de bajar del tren, siempre caminaba tras de mí, no importaba la velocidad de mis pasos...él siempre caminaba tras de mí.

.  
.

Me encontraba en el laboratorio esperando las muestras de los cultivos cuando el profesor Fukushima entro con un par de carpetas en su mano

 ** _ **-**_** _ ** **Tatsumi-kun, lamento****_ ** _ **importunarlo, se que esta muy ocupado**_**

 _ ** **-ah? no hay problema, en estos momentos estoy libre****_

 ** _ **-bien, en ese caso. He notado que ha rechazado la mayoría de las solicitudes que le han llegado y las pocas personas que han logrado llegar a**_** _ ** **asistirle****_ **** ** _ **no suelen hacerlo por mas de una semana**_**

 _ ** **-No es culpa mía, son ellos los que no son capaces de seguirme el paso y deciden huir-****_ en estos seis meses había recibido decenas de solicitudes, las cuales el 90% eran rechazadas y las pocas personas que parecían ser capaces terminaban siendo unos completos inútiles. Aun así había un tipo que no dejaba de ser persistente, cada que podía mandaba su solicitud la cual era rechazada, inclusive me bastaba con leer su nombre para descartarla

 _ ** **-Me tome el atrevimiento de elegir un par de jóvenes para que le asistieran, espero no le moleste-****_ me extendió la carpeta la cual contenía varios papeles con la información y fotografía de cada uno **_**-puede tomar el tiempo que necesite para elegir a uno que cumpla con sus expectativas, después de todo es ust...**_**

 ** _ **-Lo quiero a él-**_** Conteste interrumpiéndolo. Extendiendo mi mano, le entregue la carpeta que contenía toda la información de aquella persona que había elegido como mi nuevo kouhai. Nunca me imagine que aquel tipo fastidioso terminaría siendo aquel hombre que logro llamar tanto mi atención

 ** _ **-Esta usted seguro**_** _ ** **Tatsumi****_ ** _ **-**_** _ ** **kun****_ ** _ **, tiene todo este fin de semana para pensarlo bien**_**

 _ ** **-Estoy completamente seguro profesor, no tengo nada que pensar****_

 ** _ **-Si es así, el lunes a primera hora se lo**_** _ ** **mandaré****_ **** ** _ **para que lo entreviste**_**

 _ ** **-No hay necesidad de eso, puede presentarse a asistirme****_ **** ** _ **este lunes después de sus clases**_**

 ** _ **-Ha tomado una buena elección Tatsumi**_** _ ** **-kun****_ __ _ ** **me siento conforme con su elección , el joven****_ ** _ **Morinaga**_** **** ** _ **es un excelente estudiante, uno de los mejores me atrevo a decir. Ahora mismo le informare sobre su decisión. Por ahora eso es todo, lo dejo para que pueda continuar con su trabajo-**_** Por fin había conseguido el perfecto pretexto para tenerlo a mi lado, después de tanto tiempo tendría la oportunidad de estar junto a él **_***y quizás tal vez... solo tal vez...***_** sacudí mi cabeza para alejar tan descabellada idea. Aún así sonreí ante aquel pensamiento.

 ** ******POV**** ****MORINAGA********

¡Estaba feliz! Hoy en la mañana me informaron que Tatsumi-Senpai me había aceptado para ser su kouhai. Después de tanto tiempo al fin podré estar junto a él, tendré la oportunidad de convivir y platicar con mi Senpai. Este era el día mas feliz de mi vida.

Las clases habían terminado, aun así yo seguía en la universidad. Todos los días me quedaba hasta tarde para esperar a Tatsumi-Senpai, me quedaba en la biblioteca hasta que lo veía salir y así tener un pretexto para irme junto a él. Durante el camino procuraba ir tras de él y cuando entrábamos al tren tomaba el asiento que daba frente a él. Me gustaba mirarlo, me parecía lindo ver como se dibujaba en su rostro aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas cada que nuestras miradas se cruzaban. No dejo de pensar que quizás si fuera una chica guapa tendría una oportunidad con él y no solo eso, si no también me daría valor de acercarme con mas confianza.

No me di cuenta de la hora hasta que el sonido de las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear la ventana, estar pensando en Senpai hacia que se me fuera el tiempo de prisa. Recogí mi mochila y corrí hacia la salida rogando por que Senpai no se hubiera ido. Al acercarme lo pude ver. Estaba de pie frente a la puerta mirando la lluvia, la cual para entonces se había tornado un poco mas fuerte. Me acerque lentamente hasta estar junto a él, el cual al notar mi presencia se giro a mirarme provocando que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. Con una enorme sonrisa lo salude. Ante esto, él rápidamente desvió su mirada y sus mejillas tomaron de un lindo tono carmín. Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente por el simple hecho de estar a su lado, en este momento me sentía completamente feliz.

Estuvimos uno al lado del otro mirando la lluvia caer, ambos disfrutábamos del silencio y la compañía del otro. Me acerqué con cautela para no exaltarlo, era consciente de su mal carácter y de su nulo límite hacia el contacto físico, pero aún así nuestros cuerpos estaban lo suficientemente cerca...tan cerca que podía percibir su aroma, era algo parecido al aramis con una mezcla de menta, pero su aroma era natural, una fragancia masculina que podía seducir hasta el más frígido de los hombres, una de la cual no me cansaría y llevaría grabada por siempre. Después de pensarlo tanto tome valor y rose nuestras manos con la intención de tomar la suya provocando en él un sobresalto. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente entre abiertos, me permití perderme por algunos segundos en ese par de hermosos ojos color ámbar para luego posar mi mirada a su boca, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la agitación al respirar me confirmaron lo que apenas hace unos minutos me preguntaba... él deseaba esto, lo veía en su mirada. Sabía que aquel hombre frente a mí correspondería al beso, pero...de un momento a otro se separó, su rostro en una mezcla de asombro y confusión. Reponiéndose de aquel estado y tomando una postura más neutra y profesional, se despidió de mí con un "Te veo el lunes" y sin esperar respuesta alguna dio media vuelta y se fue. Con la intención de irnos juntos como ya era costumbre durante estos seis meses camine tras de él. La lluvia comenzó de nuevo a caer por lo que corrí a su lado y sonriendo le pregunté  
\- eemm...senpai? La lluvia cada vez es más fuerte y la estación esta un poco alejada, no le parecería mejor si tomamos un taxi?- después de pensarlo un poco y notar que la lluvia iba en aumento, término accediendo. "Como sea" tan sólo dos palabras fueron necesarias para alegrarme aún más el día. Mostrando un hermoso sonrojo y desviando la mirada, comenzamos a caminar uno al lado del otro en busca de uno. Nuestros cuerpos estaban lo suficientemente cerca, aun así él no dijo nada, jamás se quejo ni mostró molestia alguna a mi cercanía.

Nos encontrábamos a bordo del taxi, ambos en completo silencio. Una vez adentro tomo distancia colocándose al otro extremo junto a la ventana mirando por el cristal de la misma. Se le veía pensativo y quizás algo tenso... tal vez confundí todo y le desagrada mi compañía, quizás su reacción fue por la incomodidad y yo lo confundí todo debido al amor que siento por él. La inseguridad llego a mi y junto a ella la vergüenza de pensar siquiera en que podría tener una oportunidad, en que aquel hombre al lado de mí podría sentir algo. Baje la mirada y gire mi rostro para ocultar la decepción y vergüenza que seguramente reflejaba, de un momento a otro sentí su mano tomar la mía haciéndome voltear a mirarlo con asombro. Nunca me miro, tan solo tomo mi mano fuertemente sin dejar de mirar tras la ventana, su sonrojo llegó hasta sus orejas, algo que me pareció lindo. De pronto me miró, sus labios se separaron como tratando de decirme algo, pero sus palabras mueren antes de salir. Intentó soltar mi mano pero se lo impedi, con el ceño fruncido me miró algo molesto, así que le sonreí en respuesta mientras él avergonzado aparto la vista junto a su mano. permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos, de vez en cuando me miraba, parecía dudar sobre algo, se giró a ver al conductor y al darse cuenta que ignoraba lo ocurrido tras de él regreso su mirada a mí y en un ronco susurro pronunció mi nombre. Sabía lo que quería y yo también lo deseaba, no quedaba duda de lo que sentíamos uno del otro. Entrelace nuestras manos y lo tome del rostro, en este momento me sentía inmensamente feliz, había deseado esto durante tanto tiempo y el saber que él me correspondía... Poco a poco me acerque a él, podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar en mis labios. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, todo mi ser era un completo caos a causa de tales emosiones provocadas por un solo hombre, aquel hombre del cual he estado perdidamente enamorado. Sabía que de ahora en adelante nuestras vidas cambiarían. Cerrando sus ojos, Souichi se dejó llevar y yo lo hice con él, cerré mis ojos...y entonces ocurrió...  
Gritos, llantos y lamentos se escuchaban a mí alrededor. Cristales rotos y partes del auto yacían sobre el suelo, busqué con la mirada a Souichi el cual se encontraba junto a mí semi inconsciente. Como pude lo saqué del auto volcado, sangre brotaba de su abdomen y cabeza, desesperado pedí ayuda mientras lágrimas salían sin parar.  
Souichi me tomo del rostro y mirándome fijamente a los ojos susurro un "te amo" para luego posar sus labios sobre los míos... entregándome así el último soplo de su corazón.

.

.

.  
Inspirada en Jueves de la oreja de van Gogh (aunque yo la escuché con Bely Basarte)  
Gracias a InkFull supe cómo se llamaba la canción y quién la cantaba ya que nunca me tomé la molestia de investigar ni preguntar.

Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
